Cooper Warriors
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: Sheldon and Amy Cooper have two children who are the very center of their world. When the most unthinkable thing happens to their fourteen year old, Malerie, it's up to the Cooper Warriors, including their extended family, to come to the rescue. Also, a very cocky 8 year old boy, named Mason, who loves his sister more than his own life. Enjoy guys.


**Cooper Warriors**

 **Chapter One**

 **Lab Visit**

Sheldon Cooper never thought in a million years, that he'd ever be blessed enough to have a family, but there he stood outside his Daughter's room, watching her sleep, while his wife, Amy, was tending to their second child, a boy. Sheldon's heart just melts with pride at how much Malerie has blossomed into the young lady she's becoming, and he actually wipes away a couple of tears, while watching her sleep.

"Hey, you're gonna wake her up. She's had a rough day today. She started her finals last week, and finally finished them. I finally got him back to sleep." Amy says, who now, is standing behind Sheldon. They go into the living room to relax and put things away from where the kids had made a mess with homework, or supper, or just simply trying to build things. Just nine months after they were married, Amy announced her news to everyone, that they were expecting their first child. When Malerie was 6, they had their second child, and named him Mason. Malerie is now 14, and Mason's 8. Penny and Leonard have two kids now, and their names are Sherry and Travis. Bernadette and Howard have Halley, who is now 16, and she has a sister named Debbie, after her Grandma. Raj and Emily even got married, and they have three kids. Two boys and one girl, named, Shane, Andrew, and the girl's named, Diane.

"Think she's ready for this? A trip to the lab is a big thing for a girl her age." Sheldon says, as he steps on some legos, barefooted, and almost hollers.

"A little present from our son honey. She's more than ready. When she was only five, and starting kindergarten, she was the only one who could name off different rocks and then she jumped to the solar system. We can be proud that she's following after us in our career fields." Amy replies, first pointing out what Mason did with the legos. Sheldon sits in the chair, rubbing the bottom of his left foot and he tells her, "She has came a long way. Bert's a good teacher for her with geology. She's always outside looking at rocks, or when she's not doing that, she's working on formulas and equations. I just never thought I'd be a husband and Father. Amy, you've made me the proudest man in the world, not to mention the happiest."

"I feel the same way. If I hadn't found you, there's no telling where I'd be today. We did good. We have a home which we own now, you're driving now, we have our careers, two brilliant children who are the center of our world. Things are finally going in the right direction for us." Amy tells him when they hear, "Mom? Dad? I'm really nervous about tomorrow. I hope I don't let Bert down. He's really counting on me to help him do some research. What if I screw it up?"

"All you're doing is writing things down, and studying fragments in these rocks, and looking things up for him while he continues his work on what he's doing. You'll be fine." Sheldon says, trying to reassure her that everything's going to be okay. She goes back to her room, hoping and praying she doesn't let Bert down. However, the events of the next morning, are to be something that none of them ever thought possible.

Mason kept complaining of being bored and having nothing to do so while Sheldon and Amy are discussing the monthly grocery shopping trip, Malerie hands her phone to him and says, "Here. Play with this. Maybe that will calm you down enough."

"Not exactly a morning person are ya sissy?" Mason says.

"I am, I'm just getting a funny feeling in my stomach is all." Malerie tells him, and to her surprise, he undoes his seat belt, and slides over to her, where he hugs her.

"You're going to be the best little scientific helper Bert's ever had in that lab. You keep going the direction you're going, and before long, you'll be working along side Dad or Mom. I've got faith in you." Mason replies.

"They've always been close but this is creepy." Sheldon whispers to Amy who just looks in the rear view to see her son trying to support his sister.

"Thanks Mason. Now get back in your belt before you're caught." Malerie tells him. She had to be getting excited as well as being a little nervous because the car ride seemed to be over as soon as it started. Amy walks her inside where she meets Bert for the first time, and she thinks he's a little querky but Amy assures her he's a safe person.

"Ready to get started young lady? You look so much like your Mom, it ain't even funny." Bert tells her.

"Yeah. I was outside in the garden yesterday and I picked up something I think you'll like. Here ya go." Malerie replies, and she hands him a solid black, flat sided rock. He checks it over and tells her, "This here is what you would call combustable. Thanks." They head inside and get to work on the research and Amy calls out, "Call one of us when you guys are done with the research. We'll be back to get her soon. Have fun Mal!"

"Thanks Mom. Love you." Malerie calls back.

"Love you too monkey." Amy tells her.

An hour later, Malerie has thrown herself so far into her work that she doesn't even notice Bert's strange behavior. She's looking through a geology book and she tells him about a lava rock and that she seen one once when she went to Hawaii with Leonard and Penny for vacation. He goes over behind her, lays his hand on her shoulder, to which she flinches his hand off of her, and gets back to the book.

"Would you believe me if I told you, that I dreamed of being with your Mom at one time?" Bert tells her.

"Okay Bert. I think I've been here long enough. I'll go down the hall and call my parents to come pick me up now." Malerie says.

"You sure do look a lot like your Mom there girl. Same body build, same features, same scientific smarts, you're Amy Farrah Fowler made over." Bert says, and he's really making her uncomfortable.

"That's enough work for today. And her last name's not Fowler anymore. It's Cooper. She married my Dad because they love each other. You're just jealous that she never wanted to be with you. Please let me pass. I'm calling my Dad." Malerie tells him. He lets her get past him and as soon as she gets nearly to the hall, he grabs her from behind. No one ever had any bad thoughts about Bert, or knew he was capable of such things. She tries to break free from him but he over powers her, and drags her into the corner of the room, where he does things to her that no one, adult, teenager, or child, should ever have to endure.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Broken Silence**

Malerie picks herself up off of the floor to Bert's lab, and sees he's nowhere to be found. She knows that the exit isn't too far from where she was attacked, so she slowly makes her way out into the hall, and just takes off running the best she can, and when she gets outside, she still hasn't thought about even calling home yet. She knows that Leonard and Penny only live three blocks away from Cal Tech, so she goes there.

"Aunt Penny! Aunt Penny, open up it's me, Malerie. Please, let me in!" Malerie cries and cries, and when the front door opens, it's Leonard standing there.

"Malerie? What are you doing here honey?" Leonard asks, and when he reaches out to hug her, she tells him, "No! Don't touch me. You can't. I didn't know what else to do. I know I should have called Mom and Dad but I just had to get away from him."

"Him? Him who? Come in here." Leonard tells her.

"Please call my Mom and tell her I'm here. I just don't wanna say anything. I'm so scared Uncle Leonard. If I say anything, he'll kill me." Malerie cries again.

"What is going on out here? Oh, hey Mal. What's up?" Penny asks. She had heard the racket all the way from the kitchen where she was fixing lunch. Sherry and Travis were in her room, playing a game and they heard it too.

"Just please, call my Mom. I only want her right now. I don't want Dad, I don't want Mason. I want my Mom." Malerie says again. Leonard calls Amy while Penny tries to calm Malerie down.

"Don't touch me Aunt Penny, you can't. I'll be contaminated. I have to have my Mom here, and I need to go to the hospital." Malerie sort of explains. It's enough for Penny to catch onto though. While Leonard's on the phone with Amy, he hears Penny cry out, "Oh my God!"

"Leonard! What happened? Why is Malerie there at your house? We dropped her off at Cal Tech this morning because she was helping Bert in his lab with his research." Amy says.

"Amy, honey. Listen to me. I think something terrible happened to Malerie. She ran here the whole three blocks, said if she says anything he'll kill her, and that all she wants is you. She doesn't want Sheldon, she doesn't want Mason, and she's talking about the hospital. I just heard Penny say oh my God. Something serious has happened. She won't let us touch her to hug her even. Please, hurry. Be safe though." Leonard tells her.

It only took Amy fifteen minutes to make the drive from their house to Leonard's. When she gets there, she doesn't even knock. She walks in and finds Malerie sitting up against the wall, and looking blankly into space.

"Malerie? Talk to me. What happened?" Amy asks, and she sits right in front of her. Leonard and Penny clear the living room and get Sherry and Travis back in Sherry's room, so Amy and Malerie can talk for awhile in private.

"Mom. I was looking in a geology book, helping Bert with some stuff so he could finish with his work on time. He put his hand on my shoulder, and said "Would you believe me if I told you that I dreamed of being with your Mom at one time?" I told him it was time for me to go, and I shook his hand off my shoulder. When I got up to go call you for a ride home, he wouldn't let me pass by him into the hall. I told him I'd been there long enough and it was time for me to go. He then said, "You sure do look like your Mom there girl. Same body build, same features, same scientific smarts, you're Amy Farrah Fowler made over." He finally let me pass by him and just before I reached the hall, I told him he was making me uncomfortable, and he grabbed me. He dragged me into a corner of his lab, and then he, he" Malerie tries to explain but she just starts bawling.

"Mal? Malerie, look at me. Look at Momma, what did he do? Did he force himself on you? I need to know. No one at Cal Tech would ever suspect him of this, but he's made me uncomfortable before and even said things to me, which your Dad set him straight more than once. Did he force himself on you?" Amy, who is trying to keep from crying herself, asks. Malerie just sits there for a second and whispers, "Yes."

"Wait here." Amy tells her. She goes into the bedroom where everyone is at and tells Penny, "Call Sheldon and tell him what happened. Leonard, you call the cops. I'm taking her to the hospital. Have Sheldon to meet me there. I love you guys. Thank You so much for keeping her safe until I got here."

"Hey. That girl's our family. Same as you and Sheldon, Raj's family, and Howard's family. No thanks are needed. Get her taken care of. We love you too." Leonard replies, while hugging her. Penny has a hold of Sherry and Travis both, and they're all crying too.

No matter how much Malerie begged and pleaded with the hospital staff, they still wouldn't let her Mom back there with her while they examined her.

"Are you done yet?" Malerie asks, while reaching up and touching her cheek for a second.

"Almost. What's the matter with your cheek honey?" The nurse asks. Malerie just says nothing but the nurse looks anyway and there's a bruise forming.

"He said I reminded him of my Mom and how much he had a crush on her so many years ago." Malerie tells them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper? She's all done. Give her a couple minutes to finish giving her statement to an officer and then you can take her home. He roughed her up pretty good. We had to take x rays of her left cheek and it's not broke, but she's gonna have some trouble eating for a couple of days. It's swollen where he hit her. Wanna come with me?" Doctor Walsh tells them.

"Mason, come on buddy." Sheldon says, and the nurse says that she'll keep an eye on him while they go and get Malerie.

"Hi baby girl. Can we hug her yet?" Sheldon asks, after talking to Malerie, and the doctor tells him they can.

"Daddy. I wanna go home. I wanna pretend this day never happened. Too bad this isn't Doctor Who and we could go back in time. I'd never have told Bert I'd help him with his research. It's all my fault." Malerie tells him, as she just grabs onto him and cries. Sheldon and Amy both, are doing their best to tell Malerie that some people are just pure evil and hide it well from everyone, and that nothing was her fault. They seem to just about have her convinced too. The nurse that was watching Mason, had to answer the phone for a minute and when she turned back around, he was gone. She runs down the hall and tells his family, "Excuse me folks. I had to answer the phone up front and when I turned back around, Mason was gone."

 **Chapter Three**

 **Court Hearing With Assult And Battery**

Sheldon and Amy are driving all over town looking for Mason when Malerie says, from the back seat where she was covered up, "Did anyone think of Cal Tech? You know how close he is to me. I'm six years older than him and when he was born, I helped with taking care of him while Mom recovered."

"Why would he go to Cal Tech? The cops have already been called on Bert so, I have no idea why he'd be there." Sheldon says from the driver's seat.

"Dad, just check over at the university. I have this funny feeling that he's there giving Bert a piece of his mind. Or more." Malerie tells him, and Sheldon reluctantly, turns the car onto the street leading to Cal Tech.

When they get there, Sheldon tells Malerie and Amy to stay put, but they didn't. They let him get in there first, and then go in twenty seconds later. For some reason or other, Bert had left the lab after attacking Malerie, but then went back to get some stuff so he could be on the run from the cops. Sheldon is looking everywhere and then he hears Bert cry out in pain. He runs down the hall and Amy heard the screams too.

"Stay here! Sheldon! Wait for me!" Amy yells, while running.

"Forget it Mom, I'm coming too." Malerie says, and she follows her Mom until they meet up with Sheldon. They all reach Bert's lab where they find Mason, with a metal object in his hands, and he's knocked Bert to the floor with it, and he's now on top of Bert, pounding away at the back of his head with his fists. Even for an eight year old kid, that boy packs a punch.

"You raped my sister ass hole? How would you like it if it happened to you? Huh? You hurt my sister, you son of a bitch! I hate you, I hate you. How freaking dare you?!" Mason yells with every punch, making Bert squirm even more in pain.

"Mason! Stop it, come on now. Mason Tyler!" Sheldon calls out to him, but has to get him and pull him off of Bert. It happened so fast that as Sheldon pulled him off of Bert, Mason turned around and T totally co cocked his Dad across the jaw. They get Mason to snap out of his angry episode, and when he sees Malerie, he walks up to her, and just gives her that, "I'm in your corner." kind of look. They throw their arms around each other and just fall to the floor, crying on each other.

As they're headed back outside, they hear the sirens and are met by three police cars.

"Keep walking Mason. Just keep going. Amy, you and Malerie too. Don't even look their way. They don't know what happened. All they know for sure is that they were sent here on the matter of Bert. They didn't know we were here. We'll just play it out like we had to pick up something from our offices here." Sheldon says, above a whisper, and while everyone's getting their belts on, one officer brings Bert out, and Bert hollers to Sheldon, "I'm pressing charges against your son boy!"

"Excuse me, you dirty son of a bitch! You raped my Daughter, and we have the evidence to prove it at the hospital. My son escaped the nurse who was watching him while we went back to get Malerie in the ER, and all he was doing was taking up for his sister. They happen to be very close. Now, just who do you think the court's gonna convict? Certainly not an eight year old." Sheldon snaps at him, and he's out of the car again, but still has his hand on his door.

"Alright son. Come on. Come over here with me." A police officer named, Jarrod Hankins, tells Mason.

"Am I under arrest Sir?" Mason asks.

"Kind of yeah. Two wrongs don't make a right, and although your intentions were good, as I would have done the same thing in my sister's honor, you were in the wrong in taking matters into your own hands. Come on. I'm not putting cuffs on you, but I do have to take you in." Officer Hankins says, and Mason gets out of the car, and goes over to him.

"Sheldon. Do something! They're taking our son to jail." Amy says, and she's just about in shock.

"Sadly, there's nothing I can do. You and I, and even Malerie, excel at many things, but the legal system is not one of them. I'll take and drop the two of you off at home, and I'll go back and get Mason." Sheldon replies.

"What if they need the both of us to sign for him and talk to us about what's coming next? Then what? What do we do about Malerie? She needs to get her a good hot shower, and get into bed, which is exactly what you're gonna do when we get home." Amy tells the both of them, but talking to Sheldon then to Malerie, who never goes to bed even when she's sick.

"Take me to Aunt Penny's house. I know they're home. Aunt Bernadette is working today and Uncle Howard took Halley and Debbie to the cemetary to visit their Grandma's grave. Speaking of which, Nanna doesn't even know about any of this yet." Malerie says, from the back seat where she's under her blanket again. Sheldon glances at Amy who just nods and says, "We can always do that and then go get her when we get done at the jail."

"Her and Sherry are the same size so, I'm sure Sherry won't mind in lending her some clothes." Sheldon replies. They take Malerie over to Leonard and Penny's house, and the first thing out of either of their's mouths is, "What's the verdict?"

"Well for starters, she had a rape kit done, Bert's on his way to jail, after going to the hospital cause Mason attacked him nine ways to Sunday. He escaped the nurse who was watching him at the hospital while we got Malerie, and now Mason got arrested for beating Bert down in his sister's honor. So, in light of the all the chaos, could you guys keep her here and get her cleaned up and into some clean clothes, and we'll be back to get her after we get Mason out of jail?" Amy explains.

"Damn. Sounds like one productive crazy ass day to me. Come on Mal. I'll have Aunt Penny to get the bathroom ready for ya and you can borrow some of Sherry's clothes." Leonard says, and when Malerie gets out of the car, she's more than glad to hug her Uncle Leonard and have him pick her up like he's done so many times before when she was little.

Two weeks later, Mason has been put on temporary juvenile house arrest, and the court hearings are underway. Everyone's in the court room, waiting for the judge to begin, when they bring Bert out and put him with his lawyer.

"I hope he gets what he deserves." Malerie says under her breath, but her Mom still heard her. Amy puts her arm around Malerie and pulls her close to her, and Malerie lays her head on her Mom's shoulder, as the judge has her to come forward and tell the court what happened.

"We have all the evidence back from the rape kit, and we need you to tell us in your own words, what happened two weeks ago. The matter of your brother, will be held when we're done here." Judge Adams tells her. Malerie walks up toward the witness stand, and on her way there, Bert says, "I'm sorry Malerie." She doesn't say anything back to him, but just raises her hand and takes the oath.

"Please state your name for the court." The attorney says.

"Malerie Janelle Cooper." Malerie replies.

"On the date of February the 8th, where were you and what were you doing?" The attorney asks her.

"On that day I was in the geology lab of Cal Tech, helping Bert so he could finish his research and work on time cause he was behind. I have a passion for science and geology, as my parents do. They're both scientists. My Dad works at Cal Tech, same as my Mom. Dad's working on string theory, and Mom's a neurobiologist. That day, I was looking in a geology book and Bert came up to me, placed his hand on my shoulder, and started telling me about a fantasy that he had had, with my Mom, and the crazy notion that he would one day be with her. Then when I shook his hand off my shoulder, I told him I was done for the day and that it was best for me to call my parents and have them come pick me up. He then proceeded to tell me that I look so much my Mom, and had the same body build, features, scientific smarts, and basically I was Amy Farrah Fowler, made over. I sassed him and told him that he was only jealous that my Mom chose my Dad over him and never liked him anyway, and when I finally was able to get past him, on my way into the hall, he grabbed me." Malerie tells her. It's breaking Sheldon's heart to hear her telling about it in full detail, as he's not been told yet, and this is the first time he's been informed of everything.

"Okay. So, you say that he grabbed you and made you feel uncomfortable? You say you told him to leave you alone. Was there anything else?" The lady replies.

"Much more. When he grabbed me, he dragged me over to a corner, and I fought him off the best I can. Now, Mom and Dad have always taught me that if I can't say anything nice, keep my mouth shut. Meaning, I don't wanna pick on someone for their size but, as you can imagine, look at how small I am, compared to him. There was no way I could fight him off successfully. So, while I was in the corner of that lab room, he did unspeakable things to me, that no one, I don't care if they're an adult, a teenager, or a child. No one should have to endure the beating I took. He then proceeded to have his way with me. I guess he was living out his fantasy of him and my Mom together, I don't know. All I do know is, I'm not the same as I was two weeks ago before this happened, and I'll darn sure never be the same again when I walk out of here today." Malerie explains even more.

"I know this is hard to talk about Malerie, but we have to hear in your own words, if Bert forced himself on you." The lady tells her.

"Yes Maam he did. All I was doing, was helping him finish his work with his research." Malerie says, and then the judge tells her she can rejoin her family. Malerie stands up from the witness stand, and as she's walking back to her Mom and Dad, she glances at Bert and says, loud enough for everyone to hear her, "I trusted you and so did my parents. I do forgive you but, so much for friendship."

Later that day, after Sheldon and Amy get Malerie and Mason back home, the court house calls.

"Yes? What can we do for you?" Amy asks, upon answering the phone. They talk for a few minutes, and then Sheldon hears Amy say, "That's great. I'll let them both know. Thanks again, for everything." She gets off the phone, puts it back on the base, and then goes to tell everyone the news.

"Hey, that was the judge himself that called. Mason, you are hearby released from temporary juvenile house arrest, and Bert's been convicted on all charges of assult and battery in the first degree, and rape in the first degree. He's going away for a very long time, and all charges have been dropped against Mason. Come on everyone, we're going out to celebrate." Amy tells her family, and everyone's thrilled except Malerie.

"Mal? What's the matter sweetheart?" Sheldon asks.

"Nothing Dad. I just don't feel very good is all. I still wanna just stay in my room and not even talk to anyone, but I know if I do that, he wins. I just, don't know what's wrong with me." Malerie replies, and when Sheldon finally hugs her to let her know what she's feeling, is normal, he tells her, "Let it go baby. You've not cried once. If you cry, that's okay." Malerie starts to cry for a couple of seconds, and then wipes her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't like to cry in front of people." She tells them.

"Come here baby. You're okay. This family, and even our extended family, you know who they are, we're in your corner. You'll bounce back from this. Maybe not right away, but in time you'll come to see, you won in the end." Amy says, and when Malerie feels that loving, motherly touch from her Mom's embrace, she finally unloads and lets it all out. Upon letting everything go, she doesn't even second think her words but says, "God, what the hell's freaking wrong with me? Damn it! Why haven't I cried until now?" Mason tries to go up to her, and Sheldon puts his arm out in front of him and tells him, "Not this time son. Leave her be. She needs this. Crying is healing."

 **Chapter Four**

 **Warriors In Action**

The day of Mason's tenth birthday, everyone's eating cake and ice cream, and playing games, while Malerie's out in the yard, washing her car that she had just gotten for her sixteenth birthday, three months prior to her brother's tenth birthday. Sheldon stands at the window, and watches to make sure she's okay, and she is for the most part. She tries to just be a normal sixteen year old, and then Mason snaps him from his trance at the window, by coming out of his bedroom and telling him something he heard on the news.

"Dad. I wasn't really into the news like Travis is but, something came across the broadcast. Bert got released from jail for good behavior. What are we going to do?" Mason says, and he sees Malerie, washing her car, and doing a little dance once in awhile, to her music she has in her ears.

"We deal with it the best we can son. I'm sorry that she's out in the yard while your party's going on. She should be in here." Sheldon replies, when Amy comes back from the store. They had ran out of red cream soda and orange soda, where they'd been making ice cream floats.

"Malerie's coming back in soon. She's just about done. I asked why was she outside today and I guess she's still struggling. We thought she was doing better, but it looks like her distancing herself from everyone is her new normal. I don't like it one bit. Bert took our girl from us Sheldon." Amy says, as she sits everything down in the kitchen.

"We've got worse trouble than that honey. Bert's out on good behavior. I just told Mason we deal with it the best we can." Sheldon tells her when Malerie comes in looking drinched.

"Hey. I kind of, got a bath with my car. I'm soaked here." Malerie announces, while making her way into the kitchen where she rings out her shirt in the sink. She had on her modest apparal bathing suit that Amy had ordered for her online, from the Burkini inspired clothing line of Islam, which is what Amy and her kids proudly support, and while she's ringing out her clothes, Sheldon hands her a towel from the bathroom for her hair.

"Yeah, I'd say you got a bath. How come you wasn't in here for the cake and ice cream and everything?" Sheldon asks. She dries her hair for a second, trying to come with something that won't upset her brother.

"I know it's no excuse Mason. I'm sorry. I should have been in here, I just. Funny. I was gonna make something up but, I can't. I love you, and yes I should have been in here but, I guess I'm just trying to do my own thing and distance myself from everyone. I'm not quite there yet, where I used to be. Does that make any sense bubby?" Malerie explains.

"It sure does. I understand completely. If you're around the people who care about you and love you, there's a possibility that you could start to cry. Seeing as how long I've known you now, I know that's not something you do." Mason tells her and she hugs him and does tell him Happy Birthday.

That night, everyone's went on home and Malerie's in her room, doing some homework and trying to catch up on stuff. Her phone rings, and although she knows the rules of, "No phone calls after 9:00." she answers it, since it was on vibrate.

"Marcie. I can't really talk sis. You know the rule my Mom and Dad have. It's 9:05." Malerie tells her.

"Oh come on. Would your Dad really wig out over five minutes?" Marcie Compton asks.

"If you only knew the tight schedule he runs around here, you wouldn't have to ask me that. You'd know already. What's up?" Malerie replies, and Marcie asks if she has a date to the upcoming spring dance yet. While they're talking, Malerie whispers for Marcie to stop talking for a second when Sheldon knocks on her door.

"Hey, do you need a ride to school tomorrow or did Uncle Howard get your car fixed today?" Sheldon asks.

"He got it all fixed up. The ignition switch had a short in it. I'm gonna finish up my research and then go to bed. Love you Dad." Malerie replies, with her phone off to the side of her computer.

"Okay Mal. Goodnight honey. Love you. Tell Marcie hello for me." Sheldon, who has figured out his Daughter's deviousness, says with a smile on his face.

"Daddy! How did you know I was talking to her?" Malerie asks.

"Hello baby? Genius. Your old man ain't no dummy. Oh, your Grandma called and said if you wanted to over Spring Break, you can drive out to Oak Grove and spend the week with her." Sheldon tells her when he hears Marcie, who has referred to Sheldon and Amy as second parents to her says, "Hey Dad! What's up?"

"Not much. How are you and your folks doing?" Sheldon asks.

"They're good. Oh, before I forget. My Dad wanted me to ask you if you all were coming here over the weekend, or if we're coming there? Remember? The cookout / yard party?" Marcie reminds him. Sheldon gets on the phone and tells her, "Oh, that's right. That is this weekend. I'll talk with Amy and we'll get back with ya. For now, wrap it up girls. You both know the rules."

The next afternoon during lunch, everyone's looking in Malerie's direction really funny, wondering if she's heard that Bert's out or not, and when she asks Marcie why they are looking at her that way, Marcie tells her the news.

"Do what?! Why didn't anyone ever tell me? Oh my God. What do I do?" Malerie says, and she gets in trouble for making too much noise in the cafeteria. The neighborhood has gotten kind of rough lately and it seems like if there's a score to settle, people know where to go to take care of it. Malerie finishes her salad, and gets up to leave, and Marcie tries to stop her, but to no prevail. She just has to stand there and say a prayer that her best friend doesn't do something stupid. Malerie drives over to the roughest part of town where she meets with someone named Ramone. He shows her what he's got in the back of his car, and she hands them the money. Just as she's getting ready to get back in her car, he stops her.

"Hey. You might wanna take some shooting lessons hon. Come on. Don't worry. This may be the part of town you don't wanna be in but, none of us in this click, go for women, children, or young ladies such as yourself, being tortured. You have every right to take revenge. Come with me." Ramone tells her.

"Welcome to the gun range." A lady named Stephanie says.

"Guys, this is Malerie Cooper. She was sexually assulted by a family friend two years ago. Long story short, he's out already and she's seeking revenge. Stephanie, teach her well." Ramone explains to everyone. Stephanie takes her into a room and puts the protective head set on her ears, and shows her the targets and where to aim. Malerie doesn't do so good at first, but then she starts to get it.

After about two hours of practice and Ramone making her promise not to say a word to anyone about where the gun came from, Malerie does the one thing she's been barked at by both parents, to never do. She steps forward and hugs him and Stephanie and she tells them, "Thank You for showing me how to do this. I appreciate it."

"Hey. No one, man or beast, has the right to cross the line and cause harm to another living being. That's just bull shit. Anytime at all Malerie, that you wanna come back and just hang with us for the day, you feel free okay." Stephanie tells her.

"I will. Thanks again." Malerie replies, and she gets in her car, honks the horn for everyone, and drives away. Most gangs aren't religious for the most part, but Ramone looks toward heaven and says, "God, I hope she doesn't do something stupid like I'm sure she's going to. Be with her Lord."

Amy's just about gone nuts in trying to get a hold of Malerie, who won't answer her phone, when Sheldon comes back from the yard and says he had no luck either.

"Where the hell could she be? I'm glad that Marcie called us to let us know she's about to commit a felony, I just wish we would have done what we should have done and told her about Bert ourselves. God Sheldon, where could she be?" Amy says when her phone rings.

"Hey, get to Cal Tech. A buddy from work called and said Malerie's car was spotted there. Bert got fired from here but she's smart enough to find out where he lives." Raj tells her.

"Noted. Sheldon, haul ass. Malerie's car's been spotted at Cal Tech. Thank You Rajesh." Amy tells him, after getting Sheldon.

Penny and Leonard are driving all over the city, as well as Howard and Bernadette, and then Sheldon and Amy, are still driving as well. When they got to Cal Tech, Malerie's car was gone, and everyone started thinking the worst. Sheldon and Amy are near Cal Tech, Howard and Bernadette are near the arcade, Rajesh and Emily are down by the river, looking for a body, thinking Malerie's already found Bert and done away with him, and Leonard and Penny, are over on a side street.

"Amy. We found her car. She's at the arcade. We'll follow behind her and see where she goes. She's got that gun, she's pissed, and although she wouldn't ever hurt us, there's no telling what she'd do right now. Keep your phone beside you. I'll call again soon." Bernadette tells her.

They follow Malerie to a little cabin almost in the woods, and they see her getting out of her car, and approach the front door.

"Don't do it Malerie Janelle. Please God, don't do it baby." Howard silently begs.

"Hey. I'm glad to see you. I really am sorry for attacking you like that. There was no reason for my behavior. I really hope you can forgive me, because I do have a lot of respect for you and your parents." Bert says.

"Respect!? You don't know the meaning of the word Bert! When someone says no, male or female, you don't just keep going with them. You're a geologist, you're smart enough to be able to have taught the people in your classes, that no means no. It doesn't matter if they're the high school quarterback on the football team, cause men can get raped too. It doesn't matter if they are a sorority girl in a low cut dress, a respectable housewife, or just some young hot thing you gotta get a hold of. When they're crying and screaming, they ain't having fun. I just don't understand where you damn dumb ass men, get off in thinking we're your property. What the hell's wrong with you?!" Malerie hollers, nailing him.

"Howard no, wait. Don't go up there." Bernadette begs as he opens his car door.

"You've had it buddy. I'm done having this conversation, and I'm ready to reclaim my life." Malerie says as she raises that gun and takes aim. When she sees the horrified look on Bert's face, something inside stops her.

"Malerie Janelle Cooper! You were not raised to take revenge like this. Put down that gun and turn around and leave here." Her Mother's voice says in her head. She sees how terrifiied Bert looks, and she lowers the gun, and heads off of his front porch.

"Bernie!" Howard hollers to her.

"Mal? What are you doing here?" Bernadette asks, as she comes up to the porch.

"Aunt Bernadette. I couldn't do it. No matter how bad he hurt me, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I bought the gun across town in the projects, and a group of people took me in for the afternoon, and they had to have been praying for me cause I heard Mom's voice behind me, yelling at me that I wasn't raised that way. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't throw my life away on him. I'm so sorry." Malerie cries out, and she just breaks down when Bernadette takes her into her arms, and starts stroking her hair and talking to her.

"It's okay. You could have shot and killed him in cold blood, but you didn't. You made the right decision. It's going to be okay. Shh, calm down baby girl. It's gonna be alright. Come on, let's go home. I'll call the rest of the Cooper Warriors and we'll get you home. Uncle Howard's gonna drive your car back, and you'll ride with me." Bernadette tells her while they're still setting on the ground. Howard was never too far away though.

"Cooper Warriors? Aunt Bernadette, I don't understand. What do you mean by Cooper Warriors?" Malerie asks, and she starts wiping her eyes and her face.

"Your Mom and Dad feel so bad that they didn't tell you he had gotten out for good behavior. They should have yes, but when you was born, we all made it a group effort with each of you kids. There's the Cooper Warriors, The Wolowitz Posse, Koothrepolli Riders, and the Hoffstadter Crew. Meaning, we all formed a pact that we would always be there for each other in a tight jam such as this here. Whichever one of us or our kids, got in some kind of fix, the rest of us would be at the ready, going by the last name. If it was Sherry or Travis, or Leonard and Penny in a jam, the rest of us would be the Hoffstadter Crew, to back them all up. Same with Cooper, Wolowitz, and Koothrepolli. Understand what I mean now?" Bernadette explains.

"Yes. I do. So wait, everyone's out looking for me? I have my own warriors so to speak?" Malerie says.

"We all do honey. Come on, we'd better get you back." Howard tells her from where he was standing. Howard gets Malerie's keys and takes her car back to Sheldon and Amy's and Bernadette gets Malerie in her car. Howard makes sure the two women go first out of there and then he follows. As they're driving back, Malerie says, "Oh Aunt Bernie. We have to stop on that bridge over there for a minute." Bernadette goes up the road, stops her car on the bridge, and when Malerie gets out of the car, she stands there at the guard rail for a second and smiles for the first time since before she was attacked.

"I won and you lost Bert. You have no more power over me. I forgive you, and from here on out, I'm moving on without what you did to me, in the back of my mind." Malerie says, loud enough where Bernadette can hear her. She takes the gun out of her pocket, looks at it in her hands, and then rears back, throwing it as far as she can, over the guard rail, and into the river below her. Bernadette smiles, wipes away a tear, and whispers, "Thank You God for that little miracle."

 **Chapter Five**

 **Walking On Sunshine**

About two weeks after Malerie went all willie nillie and tried to take revenge, Sheldon and Amy thought of the perfect way to celebrate having their little girl back to normal. Well none of the kids were old enough to go to a bar where karoke was held, but Leonard and Penny had found Zach, her old boyfriend, and bought his karoke machine off of him. When he called Sheldon and told him, "Hey, guess what we have here. We bought Zach's old karoke machine off of him, and instead of going to a bar where the kids can't go, how about holding it at your place?"

"That sounds great. I'll let everyone know. I've gotten pretty used to the fact that things are going to change, and I can't think of a better way to just cut loose and enjoy each other's company. I'll let Amy know and we'll set it up for this weekend." Sheldon tells him. The plan was too, to have Mary fly in for a celebration. Sheldon mentioned it to Amy, and she was all for it. She started jumping around the room and when Malerie and Mason come in from school that Wednesday, they see their Mom all excited.

"Don't wanna know." Mason says, while setting down to do his homework. He's smart as a whip so Sheldon and Amy were able to get him into the ninth grade, even though he's only ten.

"I do. Mom, what's going on?" Malerie asks, while smiling.

"Not saying a word. It's a surprise." Amy replies.

"Now look here. The last time nobody told me anything, I drove over to Bert's house with the intention to blast him nine ways to Sunday. Someone's telling me something here." Malerie tells her and that makes her stop jumping around the kitchen.

"Okay, you got us. We're doing something this weekend. That's all we're saying. Having the extended family over as well as Barry Kripke, and Stewart from the comic book store." Amy says, and Malerie just lets it go, in hopes that it will actually be fun.

Friday evening rolls around, and everyone's showing up. Leonard and Penny walk in with Sherry and Travis, and they have a big machine with them. As soon as Mason sees it, he hollers into the bedroom, "Hey Mal! They brought a karoke machine. We're having a party tonight!"

"What?! Let me see." Malerie calls back and then they hear her open her bedroom door and come flying out into the living room. Then Howard, Bernadette, Halley, and Debbie, show up. After that, Rajesh, Emily, Shane, Andrew, and Diane.

"Hey! Got room for one more?" Mary asks, stepping through the door, and instantly getting attacked by everyone. They all get in there and since Amy and her two kids are vegans, they have all the vegan friendly products there for their meal.

About an hour later, Amy stands up and makes an announcement. She has to get everyone's attention though.

"Guys. If I may have the floor for a second. I'd like to Thank You all for everything you've done with helping us the past couple of years. It's taught me that no matter what our group names are, suiting our families, the rest of us will be there through thick and thin. I really thought my baby was going to lose her mind through all of this, and there was never a day, that I didn't want to take her pain away. She had not only her Father, and brother, and I, to help her. She had all of you. Thank You all so much, and I love each and every one of you." Amy tells them all.

"I'd like to add to what my Mom just said and tell you all how much I appreciate it. People like Bert, we don't need to hate him though, pray for him and for people like him. Forgiveness is not, to benefit him or anyone that hurts us. Forgiveness is for the person whom the harm was intended for. Before I start crying as God knows, I've done enough of it the past couple years to sink a boat, I say we get through all the bull squirt and get to the party!" Malerie says, adding to what her Mom just said, and adding a little bit of Wyatt's lingo in there. They all agree that it's time to get to the celebration, and Mason whispers something in Malerie's ear, making her grin. She nods her head and says, "Yeah. We've been practicing that one anyway for just such an occasion. Come on." They go and write their names down and hand the paper to Leonard who puts the song on for them. It's "Walking On Sunshine." No one knew they coinsided with each other so well, and they even done their own dance to it.

"I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure." Mason sings, then it's Malerie's line.

"And I just can't wait til the day when you knock on my door." Malerie sings, and then they do it together. Everyone just cheers and laughs at the way they're dancing with each other, and then Mary gets an idea. She knew her son never would download that song on I Tunes, so she put in for it and told Leonard that in light of everything that's happened, it's the perfect time to do it.

When Mason and Malerie get done with their song, Mary's up.

"Oh Lord, what's my Mother doing up there?" Sheldon asks.

"In light of everything that has happened the past couple of years, I felt like this was the perfect time to Thank the man upstairs for what he's done. Sheldon, I'm sorry if you don't agree with me." Mary says before she starts.

"It's okay Mom. You're right. We have a lot to be thankful for." Sheldon replies, and Mary motions for Sherry and Malerie to get up there with her and they start to sing.

"She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnatti on a snow white Christmas Eve. Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat. Fifty miles to go and she was running low, on faith and gasoline, it'd been a long hard year. She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention, she was going way to fast. Before she knew it, she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass. She saw both their lives flash before her eyes, and she didn't even have time to cry, she was so scared. She threw her hands up in the air. Jesus, take the wheel, take it from my hands, cause I can't do this on my own. I'm letting go, so give me one more chance. Save me from this road I'm on. Jesus take the wheel." They all sing, and before long, Sheldon's even raising his hands to say Thank You to God and Jesus for keeping his Daughter safe. After their song, which everyone was in tears by the end of it, the girls all got up and sang something too.

"You're nuts. I'm not getting up there." Amy says, and Penny's pulling her up with them. Leonard puts on the song "Sugar sugar." When Amy sees that, she tells Penny, "That's it. Bernadette's my new bestie."

"Oh horse feathers. We're both your besties." Penny replies. They end up laughing so much that they barely make it through to the end of the song.

"Okay, my turn everyone." Sheldon says, and Mason responds with, "This ought to be rich." Everyone snickers at what he said and when Sheldon gets up there, he sees that Leonard has put in "Family Tradition" by Hank Williams Junior. He used to make fun of Penny for her love of country music but he says, "I'll need some help you guys."

"You got it buddy." Howard tells him. When it gets to the parts of the people asking Hank different questions, they never thought that Shane would show them up. He's in the back saying things like, "To get drunk." and then, "To get high." They all look at him like he's crazy but he says, in his Father's tone of voice, "What? That is what my Grandfather taught me."

"You're never going to India again young man." Raj tells him, but he grins knowing that it's good for all the kids to know about their heritages. The night goes on until well after 3:00 in the morning, and one by one, people are dropping to either the floor or whatever peice of furniture they can find to crash on. The last two standing are, Sheldon and Amy. They moved the kids the best they could into the bedrooms, and just brought out pillows and blankets for everyone else to just grab a hold of when and if they woke up and got cold.

"We made it Amy Farrah Fowler - Cooper. Just like always." Sheldon says, while they continue to slow dance.

"Yes we did Sheldon Lee Cooper. I couldn't be more proud of our children either. They fight and have their differences but when push comes to shove, they have the other one's back. She could have shot Bert and left him for dead like he did her, but she didn't. Mason could have beat him to death with that pipe, but he didn't. Instead, after they got their points across, they walked away. I think we raised some terrific kids." Amy tells him, and they hear, coming from Malerie, "Mason Tyler, get your feet off of me." He responds with, "Make me. I'm trying to sleep."

"People's exhibit A huh?" Sheldon says, making her laugh.

"Yeah. Been a long, rough two years, but we made it, and I believe we always will. I love you Sheldon." Amy tells him. He hugs her, holds her close, and while resting his chin on top of her head, he tells her, "I love you too baby."

 **THE END**


End file.
